The Face of Change
by PirateBunny
Summary: Hanabi recieves the seal. Hinata starts to prepare herself to lead the Hyuuga. And Neji is Hinata's bodygaurd?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

The Face of Change

He knew this day would eventually come. Actually Neji was a little surprised it hadn't come about sooner. Hiashi could no longer stave off the inevitable; Hinabi would be receiving the seal of the Branch house. Neji filed in along the left wall with a few other select branch house members to witness the ceremony. A few main house members stood opposite of them on the right wall as Hiashi and the head members of the Main house stood at the front of the room facing Hanabi who stood at the center. As Neji scanned the faces of the Hyuuga around him he noted an absent face, Hinata. Obviously still on her latest mission with team 8. Neji had been wondering why Hiashi had chosen now to begin the ceremony. Thinking back to when it was first announced it had seemed a bit rushed. Hiashi had probably concluded it would be best to do this while Hinata was away, as to avoid any emotional scenes. Hinata had always had too soft of a heart.  
As the ceremony began Neji envisioned what would happen when Hinata returned to find her sister branded. Probably hole up in her room and cry, Neji thought with disgust. A day, maybe two; but she and Hanabi had never shared a close relationship, so she should get over it soon enough. What Neji really wanted to know was how Hiashi was taking all of this. Hanabi had become Hiashi's favored daughter after showing much more promise in skill and strength than Hinata. Neji looked to Hiashi, but could discern nothing from the man's features. Not even a genius like Neji could read Hiashi. Being saddled with Hinata as the future of the main house line must torture him, Neji thought with an inner smile. He could almost look on Hinata kindly for that.

Suddenly the doors burst open as Hinata ran in panting for breath. Well speak of the devil, Neji thought. Hinata stood there, dirty and worn out from the mission she had obviously just completed. She must have been told of the ceremony on her way back to the compound. She was looking up at her father with those painfully sad eyes that reminded Neji of a kicked puppy.

"F-father" she stuttered, "You cannot g-give Hanabi t-the seal, p-please." Neji kept his eyes trained on Hiashi, Hinata and Hanabi. Noting no reaction in Hanabi and only a slight tightening in Hiashi's face. "Hinata," he addressed her coldly, "the tradition of the Hyuuga clan will be upheld. Only one child may remain within the Main house; the others become Branch house to protect the secrets of the Hyuuga." Neji felt a slight twinge in his heart as he remembered his father telling him much the same thing in an emotionless voice so long ago. Hinata's stammering brought him back to the situation at hand. Her head bowed she begged her father to reconsider. For all the good it would do; Neji barely kept himself from rolling his eyes.

"Enough!" Hiashi barked, halting Hinata's pleas. "Tradition has kept the Hyuuga strong since the beginning of the Hyuuga line and will be continued today for the betterment of the clan"

Silence fell over the room and Neji noted the stillness that came over Hinata. She wouldn't, Neji thought frantically. Hinata lifted her head. She would, he concluded oddly horrified of what he knew she was about to say. "I'll take the seal," she stated quietly, but everyone had heard. Hiashi showed no reaction, a face carved in stone. But Neji wasn't a genius for nothing. He was still watching all three and noticed Hanabi's lips twitch, just ever so slightly, but it was enough. Suddenly it all hit him at once like a bolt of lightning. The whole thing had been so meticulously planned. Hiashi had never really considered branding Hanabi. It was all his perfect solution to rid himself of Hinata and her weaknesses and keep Hanabi in the Main house. He hadn't been trying to complete the ceremony before Hinata returned; just long enough so Hinata would have to make a rushed and foolish decision. Hiashi and Hinabi were banking on Hinata's soft heart for this exact result. Fast on the heels of this monumental breakthrough came another realization. The head members of the Main house weren't protesting. Even if Hinata had made the decision it should still have caused some disturbance; she was the rightful successor of the Hyuuga line, but they were allowing such a turn of events without even a protest. Then, Neji saw the change he had missed these last couple years. Something that had overtaken the unshakable leaders of the Hyuuga. That even Neji, the genius, had only just now discovered. The heads of the Main house were...afraid, of.. Hinata. The realization nearly brought Neji to his knees. Everything clicked into place for Neji in that split second. Hinata was strong, more than strong, she was powerful. She was the future of the Main house. She was going to do what no one before her could. She held the strength to break tradition and change the Hyuuga clan forever. She alone could break the cycle of hatred and servitude and yet still keep the clan whole. No more Branch and Main house, no more seals, one house and one clan. If Hanabi was the successor, everything would stay the same, their positions of leadership secure, but if Hinata succeeded Hiashi.

Neji had no more time to think as Hiashi drew himself up to speak. "Hinata do not!" he shouted. Fearful that the main house would stop him with his seal he rushed on, "If you do as they wish nothing will change!" Neji felt the slight awareness of someone reaching for his seal and so fell silent; hoping he had said enough. Hinata looked at him, surprise and confusion on her face. Then the realization started to creep into her eyes and she looked to Hiashi; reading there what no one, not even Neji, would have been able to discern. Neji saw the pain hit her like a physical blow. The betrayal of her father and her sister, crushing her entirely. But her eyes held something within them besides the pain. Something Neji had never seen in them before... Defiance. Neji allowed himself a small sigh of relief. Hinata would not take the seal and now, now there was hope.

Hanabi, who had been standing by silently, was frantically realizing her chance at leading the Hyuuga clan was slipping through her fingers. She was going to be the one branded, sentenced to the Branch house; not Hinata. This wasn't the plan. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Hinata was the weak one, she was supposed to take the seal. Hinabi looked to her father and the Hyuuga leaders, hoping that they would see the mistake, but they were a wall of stone. They would not prevent this. Tradition was to be upheld and even Hiashi could see no way around it. The Main house was Hinata's rightful place according to her birth; she could not be commanded to take the seal.  
Hinabi felt rage overtake her. This couldn't be happening. She wouldn't let it. She would not be forced into serving some one as weak as Hinata when she should be the one to rule. She would not stand idly by and watch Hinata take everything that should have been hers.

A mere blur of motion her only warning, Hinata turned. Too late to defend herself she could only watch as Hanabi drove the kunai at her heart. And suddenly someone else was there in front of her...Neji? She peered around him to see Hanabi on the floor a few feet away. Neji..had protected...her? Neji watched as Hanabi picked herself off the floor. He had taken a big chance. The Main house could enact his seal at any time. He held his breath waiting... but nothing happened. Relief rushed through him; they had decided. The Main house recognized Hinata as the rightful successor, therefore Neji could not be punished for striking Hanabi in Hinata's defence. Neji let satisfaction role through him. The Main house was now caught in their own rules. Not one of them had the right to deny her place within the main house and none of them could openly stop her from succeeding Hiashi. Which didn't mean they couldn't try secretly, Neji surmised, better let them know what their up against.

"As a Branch house shinobi it is my duty and honor to be the personal protector of Hinata-sama, the successor of the Main house of the Hyuuga." A small gasp came from behind him as Hinata was shocked senseless. Neji was still reeling from his own declaration himself. Never in a million years would he have thought to utter such words. But what was done was done. Hanabi knew when she was outmatched and now the Hyuuga leaders would think twice about harming Hinata. Neji would see her set at the head of th Main house or die trying.

Because in the end Hinata's heart was going to save them all.


	2. Chapter 2

It was so wierd...Hinata thought to herself. Neji had started to follow her everywhere! Call it an unusual talent but she could actually feel people; know who was around her without having to see them. She didn't know what exactly she was sensing in them, but as long as she'd encountered them before she could tell when they were around. It took some time if she hadn't been in contact with them for awhile but after fighting Neji, his signature was practically burned into her head. And now she couldn't help but notice he was everywhere she went. He would stand outside the eating room when she had her meals, outside the dojo when she trained at the compound, outside her window when she slept (She had NOT been getting ANY sleep). It had taken her a full year after the fight to not flinch when Neji was within 30 feet; and now, although she had conquered flinching, he still unerved her too much for this. Just what was going on?

Hinata jut could't fathom any other reason than Neji must be worried about her...as baffling as the explanation was it was the only one she could think of. But why? She wasn't in any danger. Hanabi may have attacked her but that had been out of anger. Hinata wouldn't blame her for that, no one deserved to be sealed. It had only been a few days ago but Hinata wondered if it would always bring her so much pain. That such things happened so casually within the Hyuuga clan. Families divided, seperated for life because of when they were born. To know that her family would have done the same to her without a second thought. Had even thought to trick her into doing it. She had been so caught up in stopping Hanabi's ceremony, she hadn't thought of what she'd be sacraficing in the process.

That day at the matches, fighting with Neji. Seeing just how much damage the seals were doing to the Hyuuga. The hatred that had blinded Neji enough to wish her death, just like Hanabi now. Hinata had promised herself it would stop. Somehow she'd see to it that the seals would not pass to another generation of Hyuugas.

Hinata had never thought of herself as a leader. When she had started training as a ninja she had been fully prepared to die in the field. A warriors death, no disgrace could come from such a thing, a way to finally earn her fathers approval... It had been very hard for her to change from that course. It by far would have been an easier path. She was not afraid of death.  
But going on this new path meant she'd never recieve her fathers approval. She would have to destroy the very things he held most dear; the laws, traditions and pride of the Hyuuga. Looking into his eyes that day, seeing the dissapointment and resentment, his cold eyes demanding she cower and take the seal. It was then that she knew what he had planned. That Hanabi was never meant for the seal. It had broken her heart. But she would have taken the seal if it hadn't been for Neji. Not for her sister, no, but for her father. One last attempt to please, to appologise for her short commings. But Neji had reminded her of her new path. The promise she had made. She may not be worthy of the main house but what about Neji? What about Hanabi? They were strong leaders, protectors, but according to the Hyuuga law they were nothing. Such things were slowly killing the Hyuuga and Hinata would stop it. She had looked up at her father and done something she never thought she had the strength to do, she had told him no. Let him believe it was her fear of the brand that swayed her. But she had a new mission now. To live long enough to see the end of the seals.

It wasn't going to be easy to convince the council. Near impossible. But Hinata had time. Time to come to terms that she would have to become Hyuuga head and time to come up with a plan with how to convince them the seals did more harm than good. But she simply could not do that if Neji did not leave her alone! She could not concentrate with him hovering around like some vengful ghost. She'd give him a few more days to tire of it and leave her alone. If not then...then... well she'd think of something... 


	3. Chapter 3

Neji needed a plan.

He'd been keeping close to Hinata for about a week now, shadowing her from place to place. He'd had hard time of it too, keeping out of sight from the main house members as well as Hinata; barely getting any sleep.

He had figure out something because he was running out of time. He couldn't shadow her forever. Soon she'd be off leave from her last mission and would start training again.  
He himself couldn't put off his own team trainings any more. And what about when he went on a mission?

This was a problem. A big, stuttering,violet eyed problem.  
Though, Neji admitted to himself, even had Hinata the skill Hanabi had, he would be reluctant to leave her unprotected. The council were not people you took lightly. Its not like he could just tell her to be more careful. Neji snorted at the idea of Hinata being suspicious of anyone. She'd probably try to find some nice way to say he was crazy and whisper something about being alright. In fact, he was almost certain that was what she'd tried to stumble through the last time she spoke to him.

He'd been watching her from the east dojo roof as she'd been headed toward the main practice field between the dojos. She had been walking head down in that world weary way of hers; then she'd turned to look up directly where he had been concealing himself. She had just stood there looking up at him; some one was going to notice such odd behavior, even from Hinata, so he had come down and made a mental note to find out exactly how she had been able to pinpoint him.

He had stood there waiting for her to stumble through her greeting while he bemoaned again how he ever got suckered into this role, of all people. After what had felt like hours she got out a "you..." and a "..don't ...have" there might have been a "..to.." in there, but he couldn't really remember since he had chosen that moment to leave. It was either that or yell at her to look at him and speak up. Was it really that hard for her to speak to people?

Yet another obstacle it seemed to be hurdled on Hinata's way to head of the Hyuuga. If she didn't learn to speak up they would walk all over her. If she made it that far. Neji resumed his position on the dojo and let out a sigh. The goal was seeming more and more out of reach than ever. Neji had never been one to put much stock in hope and the current situation was leaving him sorely discouraged. But if he'd learned anything from his time with team Gai it was that stupid, impossible things could be done if you never quit. Like doing a hundred laps around the village on your hands. So he'd be smart and divide the big goal into small ones and go from there. Tackle them one step at a time. So as Hinata started to train in the practice field Neji took out a sheet of paper and started his list...

Problem 1: Hinata's protection from the council

Problem 2: Hinata's inability to speak

Problem 3: Hinata's inability to lead

Well, Neji decided, three problems were enough for now. And they didn't look any easier in smaller steps as he'd hoped.

He watched Hinata as he tackled his first problem. How to protect Hinata from any in the Hyuuga council who may want to eliminate her. They could harm her in the compound and hope to keep it quiet, but it would be much easier to hire out Some one to take care of her when she was out on a mission. There was no way he could hope to be every where at once. The members of the council didn't get there by being reckless and stupid. They'd buy thier time and get to her when he couldn't help her. Which meant he was going to have to do something he really hated to do. He was going to have to ask for help. A lot of help, he thought wearily as he watched Hinata's movements. Was it him or did her technique seem a little angry and forced today? Well, Neji found a smile, she better prepare herself because by the time he was done she was going to be furious. 


End file.
